nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Let There Be Light, Part 2/script
Let There Be Light, Part 2 Season 3, Episode 26 (Opening shot; fade in to Drillzer and a dark blue sky covered with black clouds behind him. He watches with malicious glee as his minion torture their victims. Beside him is Phantabus, who watches down below with a sour look. Both are on a large black cloud; the former plays a short tune on a piano.) * Drillzer “Tell me, Phantabus. What’s your favorite part about this evil plan, watching it go as planned or watching people suffer?” (The blue ghost rolls his eyes in annoyance; Drillzer plays another short tune on the instrument.) * Drillzer “Oh, giving me the silent treatment, eh?” * Phantabus “I never thought you would force me to betray my friends.” * Drillzer “That’s not true. The only person you betrayed is yourself, so how about you just shake it off like it’s nothing? I’m sure your friends will understand that you prefer me over them.” (Phantabus glare softens.) “And I’m sure they’ll also understand that you want to go back to that crazy loner that enters people’s dreams without a second thought.” (The ghost could only gasp.) * Drillzer (smiling wickedly) “And poor you. Phantabus. You hate going back to those days, don’t you? Oh boo-hoo!” (Now a sad tune starts to play.) * Drillzer “Rumor has it that the old you is coming back.” (Pan to the blue ghost wiping his eye and facing away from the villain. Cut back to the giant hornet.) * Drillzer (shocked) “What’s this? Tears?” (smiling wickedly) “Then it is true. Oh, can you imagine? All of the best days of your life crumbling away right before your eyes and your friends…” (dramatically) “...casting you aside, like an old boot! Take a look, Phanty! This is me watching my evil plan unfold in front of my eyes!” (He laughs; cut back to Phantabus covering his face with his hands, a few visible tears falling.) * Phantabus (voice quivering) “And this is me trying to ---” (Sniff.) “---stay strong!” (To the giant bee in his perspective.) * Drillzer “Yes. Otherwise, I’ll do this!” (“This”, as in, fade to black as the drill quickly comes down and fills the screen at the same time. Cut to the animatronics, the Monkey King, and Grim Griefer --- now hovering just above the floor with blinding white light shone in their eyes. The sam glow surrounds their form. As the de-powered purple ghost gets upright, the magic subsides and the gang dropped to the floor. Cut to the now-grayish ghost.) * Kerogine “It is done.” (Cut to the approaching Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho.) * Hoho “Does that mean everything’s okay?” (Zoom out a bit to frame all but the ghost.) * King “Yep! Everything’s fine.” (In Chinatown, Golden Kunekune and a couple of pony police guards escorted a few people to safely and avoiding the attacking Toxin Matter. Phantabus is brought into view in front of him, with his back to the camera. The golden dragon animatronic instantly wields out a spear, aiming it at the ghost.) * Kunekune “You! Traitor! Back off!” (Cut to Phantabus, his eyes closed and having a slight red/purple tinge to his skin. His voice carries an eerily mechanical quality, replacing his usual serious tone.) * Phantabus “The only one I betrayed is myself!” (On the end of this, his eyes slowly open to reveal dark purple glows and black swirls in place of his pupils. Golden recoils slightly at the slight appearance change, but held tight to bravery. Suddenly, Phantabus’ hand forms into a fist and slams it onto the dragon’s chest, knocking him to the ground. His skin quickly gains a slightly purple/blue hue as he starts to cough and wheeze.) * Phantabus “For years, I should’ve thought that I can abandon those who offer me nothing!” (That does it. An enraged Golden flares his wings and prepares for flight, but stops and grimaces in pain, accompanied with a moan. This prompts a monotonous laugh out of the ghost.) * Kunekune “How...could you...do this?” * Phantabus “Don’t you dare question me! Now lay down like a fool and get out of my way!” (He floats off. Dissolve to the interior of the ghosts’ lair; Kerogine lays on a couch, feeling exhausted. He suddenly sits straight up, just before the door bursts open and in comes Phantabus. He grabs Kerogine by the arm and opens his mouth, expecting some magic to come to him. What he gets is nothing but air, to his anger.) * Phantabus “What have you done?!” (To which the blue one smiles cunningly.) * Phantabus (calmly) “Tell me…” (suddenly angry) “...WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?!?!” (Cut to a long shot of the Monkey King’s castle’s closed front double-doors. A large fireball suddenly flies through them, leaving a charred hole. Cappy looks through it.) * Cappy “I think we need better control.” (The Monkey King opens the doors and steps out; the other animatronics and Grim Griefer follow him. Manny is not present.) * King “You’re right, Cappy. We can’t practice here.” (An orange/dark red blur zips by them with enough force to send them spinning backwards into the castle and the doors to close. Up it goes, leaving a contrail of red/purple behind it and cutting an irregular loop-the-loop.) * Manny “Wooooaaaahhh!” (Cut to Spike and Thorn; the young speed demon rockets past with enough force to knock them off their feet.) * Manny “Woah!” (He then comes to a literal screaming dive and ends up skidding between two statues.) * Kunekune “Manny! Are you okay?” * Griefer “Since...Since when did you learn to fly that fast?” * Manny (smiling, flapping wings) “Duh! Kerogine’s magic!” * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho (from o.s.) “Guys!” (Here they come, riding on clouds. They got off once the clouds are at least a few inches above the ground.) * Kai-Lan “Are you guys doing okay?” * King “Oh, sure.” * Felix “But I’m afraid we won’t need your help.” * King “Yes. Drillzer is still out there, poisoning his victims. I need you guys to go tell all your friends to find shelter.” * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “Yes, Monkey King!” (Off they go on the magical clouds. Dissolve to the interior of the ghosts’ lair; Phantabus holds his grip on a weak Kerogine’s arm.) * Phantabus “Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan?” * Kerogine “Phantabus...why are you doing this?” * Phantabus “Because...you stink! So...how does it feel, knowing that soon, everyone will be forever inflicted with poison, and that there’s nothing they can do to get rid of it?” * Kerogine “Phantabus...you will not prevail.” * Phantabus “As if!” (He suddenly heard Manny screaming in the distance. Drillzer teleports in sight; the blue ghost lays motionless on the ground once a Toxin Matter flies out of his body. The large hornet growls and glares at Kerogine.) * Drillzer “Are you serious?!” * Kerogine “Too bad you haven’t touched the animatronics, the Monkey King, and Grim Griefer.” * Drillzer “Well, where are they?!” * Kerogine “I will never tell!” * Drillzer (smiling wickedly) “Well then...guess I’ll find them myself!” (Drillzer leaves. The lone Toxin Matter warps back inside Phantabus, possessing him. The blue ghost flies off, following him.) * Kerogine “You did this to Phantabus, didn’t you?” (He runs off. Dissolve to a completely empty meadow; windows and doors have been closed and/or boarded up. Cut to Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho in a clearing.) * Kai-Lan “Okay. I think we’ve warned all our friends.” * Hoho “Do you think Phantabus has caught Drillzer by now?” * Rintoo “I bet he’s taking his time.” (In comes the blue ghost. How they didn’t notice the change in Phantabus’ eyes is a mystery.) * Tolee “Phantabus, you’re back!” * Phantabus (ominously) “Yes, back to destroy your dreams.” (A snap of two fingers, and they are confined to a steel cage, prompting a cacophony of surprised outbursts and angry yells. Drillzer comes by his side.) * Drillzer “Great work.” * Phantabus “Thanks, Master.” (At Phantabus’ betrayal, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho each displayed a different reaction; Kai-Lan gasps while tears gather in her eyes, Rintoo growls and screams in anger, Tolee instantly bursts out crying and slipping on his hood, and Hoho screaming in sadness while pounding his hand on a steel pole.) * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “I thought we were friends, Phantabus!” * Phantabus “Oh, we were, but Drillzer offered me so much more than just you four.” (Back to the four.) * Kai-Lan “Rintoo! Tolee! Hoho! Look at Phantabus!” (The three stopped their yelling/crying and looked up at the blue ghost.) * Rintoo “What about him? He’s not our friend anymore!” * Kai-Lan “No, not that! Look at his eyes!” (Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho gasped.) * Drillzer “There’s no way you could’ve figured that out!” (to Phantabus) “And as for you, you’ve helped me enough.” * Phantabus “What?!” * Drillzer “You’ve helped me grow strong. You’ve provided the means by which I can obtain more magic. Now drop the blue ghost and come with me!” (On the end of this line, the Toxin Matter from before comes out of Phantabus’ body and follows Drillzer away from the kids.) * Tolee (wiping his eyes) “What just happened?” * Hoho “Is Phantabus really…?” * Rintoo “So...he didn’t betray us?” * Phantabus (weakly) “No. D-Don’t say that. I...You know very well...I wouldn’t betray you.” * Kai-Lan “Phantabus?” * Phantabus (weakly) “I...I’m sorry.” (With that, he is out cold. Dissolve to the roof of the Monkey King’s Castle; the owner of the castle, Grim Griefer, and the animatronics are up there.) * King “Let’s take it from the top, guys.” (The animatronics are surrounded an aura of their respective eye colors and floated high above the roof. The Monkey King gives a nod to Grim Griefer before both wield out a red/yellow-striped stick with a white glove attached to one end. On the palm is a red heart.) * King “Ready to do this?” * Griefer “I hope I don’t mess this one up.” * King “You’ve got this, man! Ready?” (With one swift of the wand, they blast a ray of light towards the nine robots. Shortly afterwards, they let go with an explosion attack. The castle remained untouched by this, thankfully.) * Spike “Woah! That was ---” * Thorn “--- totally amazing!” * Ulysses “I’ll say.” (They descend down to the pair.) * Felix “But what are those?” * King “This is the Love-Glove Stick. I just found it in my drawer and I haven’t tried it out ever since I got it. They say it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer.” * Jack “Well, you tried it out now.” * King “And I gotta say, you guys let off some explosion back there.” * Cappy “Nothing’s damaged, right?” * Griefer “Everything’s fine.” * Manny “Do it again. That was pretty awesome!” * King “I think we have to practice some more before we’re ready.” * Cappy “Monkey King...what does the Love-Glove Stick do?” (He eyes the weapon with wonder.) * King “Hmmm…” (Before he could get an answer out, a loud, booming voice echoes in the distance.) * Drillzer (from distance) “WHERE ARE YOU FOOLS?!?” * King (gasps) “Drillzer’s coming!” * Kunekune “What do we do?” (Cut to the hornet several miles away from the castle in the sky; a crowd of Toxin Matter is directly behind him.) * Drillzer “I see you! I know where you are now!” (The manticore’s wings start flapping erratically. Felix grabs him by the tail.) * Felix “Manny, wait!” (Now Cappy grabs hold of the phoenix’s tail, shortly everyone is clinged onto one another in this order; Manny, Felix, Cappy, Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, Monkey King, and Grim Griefer. Buzzing past the villain and his crew, the manticore doubles back but looses a bit too much altitude; all of them fell downward and in front of the large bee. A frightened glance and tilt up tells them that, yes, there is Drillzer. The magical crew took a few steps away from him.) * Drillzer “There you are.” * King “What could you possibly want from us, Drillzer?” * Drillzer (chuckles) “Isn’t it obvious?” (He fires up to draw in their magic, but they teleported away before he had the chance. Cut to a long shot of the robots’ tower home as they pop in to view onto the roof. Their perspective, focusing on the hornet, who grins ominously before uncorking a mighty blast from his drills. Back to the eleven mages, they barely had enough time to teleport off the tower before the shot scores a solid hit on it.) (They thudded down amongst the scatter of various charred items. The animatronics raised their heads and stared back with a gasp of horror, and the camera cuts to the tower, or rather...what remains of it under a sky that has gone a eerily dark purple/blue with black clouds floating about.) * Ulysses “OUR HOOOOOOOOOOOMMMEEE!!!!” (He, Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, and Cappy dash off in a mess of tears. Felix, Manny, Spike, and Thorn hoists themselves up to vertical with a new look of unadulterated fury. The Monkey King uses the Love-Glove-Stick to teleport to several hundred yards away and in front of Drillzer and right before he can attack, Felix, Manny, Spike, and Thorn beat him to it as they fire a massive spell at him.) * Drillzer “Oh no, you don’t!” (A Toxin Matter comes in and uses itself as a shield to block it just in time. Drillzer thwacks that one away and one jab causes the spell to turn into a black/white/blue mushroom cloud that subsides to a pillar of smoke rising high to the sky. He floats forward with anger, and the four drop to the other end of the jagged trench. They are slumped over, but lift their heads with a livid grimace, scleras black and skull and crossbones replace the pupils/irises as the camera zooms in quickly to a close-up.) * Drillzer “Ha! Now I understand what that ghost has done.” (The other animatronics close in. Thanks to the one place they call home has been destroyed by said monstrous hornet, their level of aggression has reached its peak. Or at least beyond it.) * Animatronics (deep, demonic voices) “You’re going down, Drillzer!” (They prepare a new offensive, sparks dropping from their bodies as they gain a grayish/yellow tone to their usual vibrant bodies. The ground beneath them starts to rumble with the growing power. Up they go, ripping a fresh massive crater and leaving them flying with impossible speed; the climb turns into a dive, and Drillzer shoots a pair of poisonous drills up toward them. Ulysses throws himself forward and raises a shield to ward them off. A split-second later, Spike and Thorn have flown down toward the hornet and both circled around him before Spike holds up his tail and, like he’s using a whip, violently thwacks Drillzer with it; Drillzer roars in pain and rage once the hitting stopped. He grabs the twins by their tails and throws them off to the ground. The other come flying in; Drillzer smiles wickedly to himself as he swings one of his arms and swings it across the incoming seven robots. They are magically propelled and hurled screaming toward a mountain top, far enough away that they became only seven gray dots before crashing into the rocky wall.) * Drillzer “How pathetic!” (Cut to a screenful of dust thrown up by the smash. This slowly clears to show all seven against the near-vertical incline, all but Manny and Felix knocked out from the worst hit they’ve ever been given. Both eyes shrank in panic at the sound of Drillzer’s angry yell, then cut to him flying towards them with great speed. In a long shot of the mountain, he drives a large, poisonous drill into the crater, disappearing from view and then emerging from the far end. Manny zips in and delivers three flying kicks once Drillzer is distracted. Angered, Drillzer throws him off and zips toward Felix, attempting to knock him down, while repeatedly jabbing his poison-filled drills.) (Now the phoenix goes on the offensive, diving in and completely missing the drills. He violently punches Drillzer clear in the thorax. He grabs him, makes a sharp upside down U-turn before he accelerates towards the ground with incredible speed. Once both hit the ground, a large cloud of dust covers up the screen; as the view clears, he touches down only to get the surprise of the attack carving a large crater around him. Drillzer roars, speeding towards Felix and gives him several hits to the body; then, he grabs the phoenix by the arm/wing and throws him to the side of the mountaintop, where the other animatronics are.) (Drillzer turns to see Manny coming his way; taking this as an advantage, the large hornet dodges in time, but quickly holds his grip onto the manticore’s tail. He speeds off towards the knocked-out animatronics with intense speed. When both the ground and the duo meet, they annihilate each other in a mighty blue/white shock wave and a spherical scorching blast of red fire that expands to fill the screen. Fade to white.) (Fade in to a dust-choked view of some of the fresh rubble. Drillzer can be glimpsed as the haze slowly clears, and he manages to summon his minions. The animatronics move to stare him down, the clearest-burning hatred still attached to their battered faces. Cut to a long shot to show several Toxin Matter by Drillzer’s side.) * Drillzer (laughing wickedly) “Give it up, fools! You can’t defeat me! I’m far too powerful for your little bodies to handle!” (The animatronics’ voices and eyes are back to normal.) * Manny “Never!” * Drillzer (shrugging) “Hm. Suit yourself.” (And he, along with his minions, instantly dive in for a massive pain-induced attack. One by one, the animatronics get ambushed until they are completely weakened. Cut to the large hornet and his evil crew, smiling ominously and looking down at the utterly battered robots.) * Drillzer “Well, now. Looks like I’m way too strong for you puny little screwballs.” * Manny (weakly) “We...We will...You will pay...for what you did…!” * Spike (weakly) “Yeah…” * Thorn (weakly) “What he said…” * Felix (weakly) “No...I...I think we’ve…” (He looks reluctantly toward Manny, who is now on his two feet.) * Manny “Don’t say it!” * Felix (weakly) “...met our match.” (Manny screams and slaps both hands to his head.) * Manny “That’s what Drillzer wants us to think! We can still defeat Drillzer! I mean, come on! He’s a bee, for crying out loud! How dare you admit defeat! What, are we just gonna let some giant hornet take us down?! He destroyed our home! Doesn’t that put any sense into your broken little heads?!” (He stops when he hears Drillzer and the Toxin Matter crowd laughing.) * Drillzer “Don’t be ridiculous, little manticore. I’m too powerful for all of you to stop me. And besides, you haven’t had a clue about what my weakness is. You know why? Because my weakness is unknown to you!” (Laughter; tilt down to Felix. His eyes widened when he had a sudden realization. Flashback to the Monkey King holding the strange wand he held earlier.) * King “...They say it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer.” (Back to the present; the young phoenix gasped, followed by a look of newfound confidence.) * Felix “Or is it?” (Drillzer looks down at him with confusion.) * Drillzer “Come again?” * Felix “Yes, Drillzer. You have the right to be scared when I tell you...I know your weakness.” (Now the giant bee and his minions recoiled in fear.) * Drillzer (stammering) “S-Say what now?! Y-You know my weakness?!” * Ulysses “Not a clue.” * Felix “The Love-Glove Stick.” * Jack “Love-Glove Stick?” * Felix “The Monkey King said it’s the only way to defeat Drillzer.” * Drillzer “I wonder if now is the time for me to retreat.” * King (from o.s.) “You bet it is!” (Here he comes, with Grim Griefer following behind with his own Love-Glove Stick.) * King “And it’s also time to end this darkness!” (The monster screamed, shooting a large drill.) * Drillzer “Get that away from me!” (The drill not only hits the Monkey King, but also his weapon; the animatronics and the cloaked skeleton gasped.) * Grim Griefer “Monkey King!” (Cut to the beaten-down hero; he looks up at his newfound sidekick.) * King (weakly) “Grim...Griefer! Grim!” * Griefer “What is it? You can tell me!” * King (weakly) “Use...the Love-Glove Stick...on Drillzer. It’s his...only weakness.” * Griefer “What? But I...don’t think ---” * King “Grim! It’s up to you to destroy him. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” (Cut to a slow pan across the battered animatronics, all suggesting him to use the weapon. Grim nods with newfound confidence. He charges up the wand, the sparkling orb growing bigger with rising power. When it has grown as big as Kai-Lan’s house, he moves it forward to the bee and the dark-colored creatures. They screamed as the orb makes contact with them, eventually sucking them within then down to the destroyed tower.) (The orb sinks into the ground, fading away as it does so. A quake starts up. The earth fractures, shafts of brilliant blue light spilling up from beneath, and a slim crystal spire begins to rise. In a long shot of the entire area, this new structure pushes higher and higher in a blaze of light, exposing a large, golden star at its tip. A close shot and zoom out frames the end result in more detail; a castle, formed from blue/purple crystal and built as a stylized cross between the Monkey King’s castle and the destroyed tower. The entrance doors and roofs are of silver, as are the balconies from which strings of crystals dangle to resemble door chimes. Hanging on a horizontal pole is a red banner marked with nine stars on the topmost spire. The castle stands exactly where the tower once stood.) (Cut to a patch of black/purple sky; a shockwave eliminates the darkness so that the sky is back to its beautiful bright blue and its puffy clouds. Cut to a long shot of the town then to a group of people; the effects from the poison has drained away, prompting them to put on big smiles.) (The animatronics approach the entrance; one by one, they revert to their original appearances. Grim Griefer and Monkey King shortly joined them. This shot is close enough to pick out the two red stars set into the entrance doors, one above the other.) * Ulysses (awestruck) “My goodness! Are you all seeing what I’m seeing?” * Kunekune “Whose is it?” * Kerogine (from o.s.) “I believe it yours.” (All eyes turn toward that voice; cut to the blue restored ghost now standing nearby on the end of this. Grim Griefer and the Monkey King tag along. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho emerged from behind Phantabus. Dissolve to the entire group moving along a broad corridor inside. The animatronics, Kai-Lan, and Kerogine are up front, followed by Phantabus, Grim Griefer, and the Monkey King, then Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho hanging in the back. The walls are done in dark violet, with crystal columns between the light green stained-glass windows that resemble clouds, and tiny diamond-shaped lights in various hues hang from the arches above.) * Cappy “Now that this castle is ours...what do we do now?” * King “I’m thinking we should celebrate, now that I’ve got a superhero partner on my side.” (He is referring to Grim Griefer, who looks around in confusion.) * Griefer “You mean me?” * King “Yeah, man. You took out Drillzer with that Love-Glove Stick.” * Griefer “Please. I thought the animatronics had the advantage.” (The robots crowd around them.) * Manny “Dude, we could've been sent to the afterlife if you didn’t come along.” * Felix “We’re really proud of you, Grim.” * King (to the animatronics) “And you guys too.” (They have reached a set of closed double doors.) * Griefer “No, no. Drillzer was taken down by the use of teamwork. No need to thank me.” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho joined them.) * Rintoo “No way. Technically, it was you that destroyed him.” (The doors open. Cut to the upper reaches of the space beyond the doors and tilt down slowly. The purple crystal has been carved to resemble a party room. Banners in this same color scheme and design have been hung up. In the center of the floor is a large platinum circle set with the rooftop star; around its edge, facing in, are nine tall mushroom chairs. The five facing the camera are colored by eye color --- red/purple for Manny, yellow for Felix, red for Spike, purple for Thorn, light green for Ulysses. The intended occupants of these seats walk in slowly, unable to believe their eyes.) (Cut to in front of the entering group, framing the four mushroom chairs that were hidden from view in the previous shot. Light orange for Kunekune, deep forest green for Oggy, blue for Jack, and moderate green for Cappy. Manny is first to test out his chair, and Ulysses and the twins follow suit, grinning across the way at each other.) * King “Well, why don’t we celebrate?” (Everyone else agreed to that.) ~(Song)~ (Dissolve to the castle’s shining spire and tilt down to its base, where quite a few curious residents have gathered. The doors swing open and Kai-Lan steps out.) Kai-Lan Each one of us are something special That makes us different, as well as rare (The crowd beans and starts forward; cut to Kunekune and Manny hovering in the throne room. They trade fist bumps and fluttered down, out the door.) Kunekune We have a light that shines within us That we were meant to share (The crowd enters the room; in close-up, Spike, Thorn, and Ulysses line up together.) animatronics And when we assemble now, combine the light that shines within (They back away from the camera; now Jack, Manny, Oggy do the same. Then Felix, Kunekune, and Oggy.) There’s nothing we can’t do, there’s no battle we can’t win (All nine pace around the star on the floor.) We we assemble now, there’ll be the sun to guide the way It’s inside us every day (Waves of blue/white/yellow light shine from the star, bathing the onlookers gathered at the room that races toward the ceiling.) See it here, see it now (The star on the spire burns white, and the broad band issues from it to spiral down around the castle before taking off for parts unknown.) animatronics Let the sunshine heal you That together we’ll forever shine Let the sunshine heal you That forever this is our time (During the previous four lines, the camera cuts to those who have been poisoned by Drillzer. Mitta, sitting in a hospital bed, sees the light past her window and she is cured...it spirals among Volcanian and Rainbowbolt as they are now poison-free...Stompy and Howard watch it flash by and are instantly healed...the Hula ducks marvel it as it whisks through their island...it snakes past Arachno, who instantly grins at the sight as the poison in his body wears off...and finally it curls past the Monkey King and Phantabus in the throne room.) (Cut to a close-up of Kai-Lan and zoom out slowly as the animatronics, three animal friends, ghost duo, the Monkey King, and his partner gather around.) Kai-Lan Let the sunshine heal you That together we’ll forever shine (A flash of light, and all seventeen smiling faces have been captured in a photograph. Zoom out slowly.) ~(Song ends and fade to black at the same time)~ End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts